ディストーション
by kazuaki
Summary: (n.) the state of being distorted, or twisted out of shape or out of true position; crookedness; perversion. [repost]


"Akashi, o ile się nie mylę, powinieneś być teraz ze swoją żoną." Midorima mówi całkowicie beznamiętnie, po czym wykonuje swój ostatni ruch. Tak jak i przedtem, nie potrafi go pokonać w shōgi - ale to nic dziwnego, Akashi teraz, w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat jest niepokonanym mistrzem w tej grze. "Powinienem, ale jestem tutaj," odpowiada Akashi i zbiera figury. Wygrana nie wywarła na nim żadnego wrażenia, bowiem był już do niej przyzwyczajony. Wygrywał wszędzie, gdzie tylko się dało, no może _oprócz małżeństwa_. "Życie z Hatsumi zrobiło się ostatnio strasznie nudne. Odkąd oznajmiła mi że jest w ciąży, straciłem ochotę na nią i na dalsze bycie razem." Akashi Seijūrō w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat, pod niebywałą presją ojca żeni się z Hatsumi Eriko - młodą, aspirującą malarkę, których rodzice doskonale się znają - w końcu razem prowadzą bardzo dobrze prosperującą kancelarię prawniczą. Na początku Akashi buntuje się przeciwko propozycji ojca, uważając że to zły pomysł, jednakże z czasem, przystaje na propozycję. Robi to tylko, by zadowolić swojego apodyktycznego ojca.

"Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że niedługo będziesz mieć syna?" w pomieszczeniu znajdującym się obok gabinetu lekarskiego Midorimy panuje przeraźliwa cisza przerywana odgłosami stukania figur o drewnianą planszę. Akashi nawet nie patrzy na niego, na jego twarzy pojawia się nieczytelna ekspresja - zupełnie jak gdyby chciał ominąć ten temat, udawać, że w ogóle nic takiego nie ma miejsca. Midorima poprawia okulary po raz kolejny w ciągu godziny i zastanawia się, co dalej będzie. Nic już nie jest proste, odkąd w jego życiu znów pojawił się Akashi.

* * *

Midorima Shintarō jest niezwykle rozważnym i mądrym człowiekiem. W życiu kieruje się żelaznymi zasadami, a jedną z nich jest nie umawianie się z zajętymi mężczyznami - choć to jest teraz bez znaczenia, łamie tę zasadę. Od czasów kiedy on i Akashi byli razem w jednej szkole, czuł do niego niewyobrażalny, acz _nieodwzajemniony_ pociąg. Spędzają ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu - czy to na grze w shōgi czy w bibliotece. Midorimie wcale to nie przeszkadza, wręcz przeciwnie, jest kontent z tym, tak jak jest. Nie łudzi się, że Akashi odwzajemni jego uczucia.

Mimo tego, nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem po jednym z treningów trafiają razem do łóżka. Midorima od razu przejmuje inicjatywę - rozbiera Akashiego z niebywałą precyzją. Jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na bladej klatce piersiowej, która unosi się i opada wraz z każdym nabieranym oddechem. Nie chcąc tracić czasu wchodzi w niego i pozwala dać się zatopić w niewyobrażalnym cieple dobiegającym z wnętrza ciała czerwonowłosego. Akashi zagryza dolną wargę i zaciska mocno pięści na plecach Midorimy - przez cały ten czas milczy, jego twarz nie wyraża żadnych emocji, aczkolwiek, kilkanaście minut później dochodzi. Po tym wszystkim żaden z nich nie odzywa się do siebie, Midorima próbuje zagaić jakoś rozmowę, ale kiedy Akashi odwraca się do niego plecami, czuje jak powstaje między nimi jakaś niewidzialna, trudna do przebicia ściana. Wszystko to trwa do ostatniego dnia szkoły, kiedy to Akashi znika bez śladu, nawet się nie żegnając.

Kilka lat później, podczas gdy Midorima 'rusza dalej' i prawie zapomina o Akashim i o tym co ich łączyło, czerwonowłosy znienacka znów pojawia się w jego życiu.

* * *

Akashi w pewnym momencie przerywa grę. "Shintarō, kochaj się ze mną. _Tak jak kiedyś_,". Odkłada planszę do gry w shōgi na sam środek ławki i przysuwa się bliżej Midorimy. Kładzie swoją rękę na jego dłoni, a po chwili przesuwa zmysłowo palcami po niej, po ramieniu, by w końcu dotrzeć do jego szyi. Midorima przełyka nerwowo ślinę i zgadza się, choć wie, że w tym momencie popełnia ogromny błąd.

Jest niewiarygodnie gorąco we wnętrzu czerwonowłosego, a Midorima znów jak za dawnych lat zatapia się w nim. Porusza się coraz szybciej, gwałtowniej nawet na niego nie patrząc. W tym seksie nie ma żadnych uczuć, jest tylko czyste pożądanie; pomimo tego, Akashi strąca jego okulary i pochyla się nad nim składając na jego ustach długi pocałunek.

"_Shintarō,_" sposób w jaki wypowiada jego imię, doprowadza Midorimę do szybkiego orgazmu - Akashi dochodzi tuż zaraz po nim. Obaj leżą na podłodze, nawet nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś w każdej chwili może tutaj wejść i ich nakryć - jednak, _Akashi chce żeby tak się stało, żeby ktoś nakrył go w intymnej sytuacji z innym mężczyzną, żeby ktoś doniósł jego ojcu..._ Tak bardzo pragnie zakończyć całą tą farsę z tym nieudanym małżeństwem, że nie cofnie się przed niczym. Midorima zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i czuje się paskudnie. Nie dlatego, że jest tylko zwykłym pionkiem w jego rękach, ale że przez niego Akashi zdradza swoją ciężarną żonę.

* * *

Trzy tygodnie później, od ich pamiętnego spotkania Midorima nie ma żadnych wieści od Akashiego. Jednakże z czasem, kraj obiega fakt iż Akashi Seijūrō, słynny gracz shōgi rozwodzi się ze swoją żoną i zostawia ją samą z dzieckiem. Od razu na jego głowę posypują się gromy, że to nie przystoi facetowi, że nie ma serca, ale Akashiego wcale to nie rusza. Ważne dla niego jest tylko to, że sprzeciwił się swojemu ojcu, zrobił coś, co na pewno nie zostanie mu wybaczone. I dzieje się tak, jak przypuszczał. Zostaje wykluczony z rodziny i pozostawiony sam sobie, a wszystko to odbywa się przy udziale mediów.

Midorima stara się wrócić ponownie do poprzedniego życia, ale przychodzi mu to z ogromnym trudem. Mimo tego, iż Akashi wyrządził mu krzywdę, wciąż czuje coś do niego, a te spotkanie tylko go w tym umacnia. Stara się też poświęcić swojej pracy - która jest dla niego niewątpliwie bardzo ważna, przesiaduje dniami i nocami na dyżurach - według niego tak musi być. Jednakże, pewnego dnia w drzwiach służbowego mieszkania tak jak i wcześniej pojawia się Akashi, a Midorima znów nie potrafi mu niczego odmówić.


End file.
